7 Dias
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: Gray vuelve de una larga mision con Natsu, Juvia decidida, se pone un reto a si misma para decirle a Gray sobre sus sentimientos. Mirajane y Lucy quedan sorprendidas al ver la nueva actitud de Juvia. ¿7 dias le alcanzara para decirle lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

El gremio de Fairy Tail sin duda alguna era el mas ruidoso de todos los gremios de magia, pero a pesar de sus gritos y peleas, era el gremio mas unido, aunque no lo pareciera, todos eran buenos amigos.

-Que pasa Juvia?- le pregunto Mirajane.

-Juvia esta triste porque Gray-sama no ha regresado de su mision- respondio la chica de cabellos azules.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor se retrasaron por la culpa de Natsu y sus mareos con el transporte- le decia animada Lucy.

Erza escuchaba de cerca la conversacion, ¿Como una chica podria preocuparse tanto por alguien que no se da cuenta de lo que siente? A veces simplemente le molestaba la actitud de Gray hacia Juvia, ya que este, parecia ignorar o no entender la situacion.

-Ya llegamos- grito un chico de cabello rosado entrando por la puerta del gremio junto a Gray.

La gente del gremio se acerco a ellos a preguntarles como les fue en la mision, su recompensa era algo elevada y un poco peligrosa, hasta podria ser realizada mejor con magos de clase S.

-Todo fue muy facil- afirmaba Natsu.

Juvia observaba a lo lejos a Gray, se le veia algo cansado pero se alegraba de que hubiese llegado sano y salvo. Se voltio a ver a Mirajane.

-Juvia quiere decirle a Gray-sama lo que siente- dijo.

A Mirajane case se le cae el vaso que estaba limpiando de las manos, y Lucy se ahogo con el trago de la bebida que estaba tomando. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Lucy.

-¿No crees que debes esperar?- le aconsejo Mirajane.

-Juvia ha esperada bastante, pero tiene miedo- respondio Juvia.

-Pero si lo vas a hacer tienes que hacerlo ahora- le dijo Lucy.

-No la presiones Lucy, ella decidira el momento correcto- expreso la peliblanca.

-Juvia quiere decirselo lo mas pronto posible- dijo.

-Hazlo entonces- insistio Lucy.

-7 dias- exclamo Juvia.

-¿7 dias?- preguntaron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-En un maximo de 7 dias Juvia le dira a Gray-sama lo mucho que lo quiere- decia muy animada.

-Entonces es un reto Juvia-chan- decia muy contenta Mirajane.

-Juvia se ira a pensar ideas, nos vemos despues- y con esto se marcho.

-Solo nos queda apoyarla- sonrio Lucy.

-Todo el gremio lo sabe, exepto Gray- explicaba Mirajane.

-Creo que Gray lo sabe, solo que por su actitud decidio simplemente ignorarla- suspiro.

Gray se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio cerca del gremio, a veces iba a ir a descansar, pensar o simplemente escapar de los ruidosos magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto una chica interrumpiendo a Gray de sus pensamientos.

-Erza- exclamo.

-¿No me digas que estabas pensando en Juvia?- le pregunto y se puso a su lado mirando por el balcon de la azotea.

-Claro que no- respondio furioso.

-Vamos Gray, no me mientas- rio Erza.

-Yo no miento-

-Se cuando mientes- sonrie.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto finalmente.

-¿Como no te has dado cuenta?-

-No se de que hablas- dijo Gray

-Los sentimientos que Juvia tiene hacia ti- lo miro.

Gray se sonrojo un poco.

-Aclara las cosas Gray- le aconsejo.

-No tengo nada que aclarar, ella es irritante y fastidiosa- exclamo.

-Odio las personas que se mienten a si mismos- dijo Erza muy seria.

-A ti que te importa-

-Gray- hizo una pausa -somos amigos y me preocupo por ti- le sonrio.

-Seguiras diciendome esto hasta lo que haga, te conozco-

-Me alegra mucho de que al fin me entiendas- dijo retirandose del lugar

Gray se quedo pensando un rato lo que habia pasado. Solo pensaba en como serian las cosas si ellos estuviesen juntos, Juvia acosandolo todo el dia y el sin libertad de hacer lo que le plazca, definitivamente no era buena idea.

-Genial, ahora pienso en ella, gracias Erza- dijo con sarcasmo.

**N.A: Bueno esto es solo la introducción que es algo corta, espero les haya gustado. No se en verdad como continuara este fic pero lo actualizare tal vez la otra semana. Con respecto a mis otros fics los actualizare a esos en la semana de vacaciones sin falta. Dejen reviews, ya que de ellos depende si continuo el fic o no, Besos :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Dia 1: De compras

Magnolia ese dia desperto con una extraña lluvia, a pesar de que no era tan fuerte parecia muy melancolica y el dia no parecia mejorar. En Fairy Tail nadie salia por la lluvia y todos se encontraban charlando y bebiendo.

-No te parece extraño esta lluvia Mira-chan- le decia Levy a Mirajane mientras limpiaba unas mesas.

-No se Levy-chan, a mi parece normal- sonreia forzozamente ya que sabia la causa de la lluvia.

Natsu y Gray se encontraban haciendo una discusion como siempre y los demas gritaban porque les parecia entretenido. Todos parecian estar felices o tal vez eso parecia.

Juvia se encontraba sola cerca del gremio debajo de un arbol mirando el cielo gris, se sentia mal y deseaba poder hacer algo. Sabia que era el primer dia de su reto pero tenia tantas emociones que no podia controlarlo. Inconsientemente estaba haciendo llover en todo Magnolia. El arbol frondoso apenas si debaja caer unas gotas sobre la chica, tenia su mirada perdida.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- se repetia una y otra vez.

-Puedes hacer que deje de llover- fue interrumpida por alguien que inmediatamente reconocio la voz.

-Gray-sama- grito asustada y sonrojada. No se imagino que el la fuese a buscar ni mucho menos encontrarse.

-Perdon si te asustes- se disculpo.

-Nada asusta a Juvia- le respondio.

-¿Puedes hacer que deje de llover?- le pregunto.

-Pero si yo no...-

-Se que eres tu, siento tu poder magico en cada gota que toca mi cuerpo- expreso sonrojandose un poco ya que despues reflexiono en lo que dijo, parecia algo poetico.

-Tal vez Juvia no puede controlarlo- dijo triste.

-Estas rara, tu no eres asi, siempre estas en el gremio espian... Bueno por ahi- dijo el chico.

-Perdoneme Gray-sama-

-No tienes que disculparte- la tapo con un paraguas y se agacho junto a ella.

-Mira, si haces que deje de llover, dejare que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas- le propuso.

Una sonrisa gigantesca se dibujo en el rostro de Juvia, tal vez no era un dia tan malo, sentia una alegria muy grande y dejo de llover. Poco a poco se fue aclarando el dia y empezaron a salir unos rayos de sol, es como si el clima expresara sus sentimientos.

-Gray-sama invito a Juvia a una cita- decia feliz.

-No creo que esto se pueda considerar una cita- respondio Gray.

"¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo? No entiendo el porque de esto. De alguna manera me agrada su compañia cuando no esta acosandome o espiandome. Se sonrojo tanto cuando me vio en aquel arbol que lo pude notar y me gusto"

-Gray-sama- decia Juvia sacando a Gray de sus pensamientos.

-ah-

-Esta muy distraido Gray-sama- sonrio.

Gray solo atino a decir que nesecitaban entrar a esa tienda, nesecitaba ropa nueva ya que mucha se desgarraba en misiones o simplemente se extrabiaba, ni se daba cuenta cuando se la quitaba.  
Salieron del lugar y fueron a tiendas magicas a buscar varios implementos y unos favores de Levy que le habia pedido a Gray.

-Creo que eso es todo- dijo Gray.

-¿Ya terminamos?- pregunto Juvia algo triste.

-Si ya debemos regresar al gremio-

-Juvia no quiere regresar al gremio, Juvia quiere quedarse un rato mas con Gray-sama- estaba muy decidida.

-Juvia...- suspiro.

-¿Acaso no le gusta estar cerca de Juvia?- pregunto.

Gray penso un poco antes de responder, es como si ella estuviese hablando como si fueran algo mas pero trato de no seguir con el tema.

-Juvia ya terminamos ademas tengo que darle estas cosas a Levy- respondio.

Juvia no dijo nada, caminaba detras de Gray mirando hacia el piso, triste, culpandose de que no pudo hacer nada ni decir nada. Era una buena oportunidad, los dos caminando solos, cerca; Juvia se armo de valor y cuando estuvo a punto de decir cualquier palabra al mirar al frente ya estaban a unos pasos del gremio.

-Juvia se que estas mal por algo pero no actues asi con todos, es mejor no preocuparlos- dicho esto entro por la puerta del gremio dejando a Juvia sola.

"Si Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia, ¿porque no es capaz de decir algo o hacerle saber a Juvia de que se preocupa por ella? Gray-sama, usted no sabe, no sabe nada, todos en el gremio lo saben, pero, Juvia se dio cuenta, evito la pregunta. Gray-sama esta evitando a Juvia"

Una lagrima recorrio la mejilla de Juvia, toco su lagrima y luego sonrio.

-Esta es la primera vez en que Juvia llora por algo tan triste- suspira -duele-dijo.

Erza se encontraba fuera del gremio observando lo que habia pasado hace unos cuantos minutos.

-Ese Gray, es un desconsiderado- decia Erza para si misma.

Juvia entro al gremio como si nada hubiese pasado. Saludo a unos cuantos y se sento en una mesa. Lucy la vio y noto algo diferente. Juvia le conto un poco de lo que paso y Lucy solo suspiro.

-Animate Juvia, apenas solo es el primer dia, tal vez mañana sea mejor- le sonrio.

-Gracias- dijo Juvia tratando de sonreir.

**N.A: Hola recibi 2 reviews y eso me emociono, se que es algo corto pero la idea de esto es asi. Ya tengo mas capítulos escritos pero mejor los dejo con la intriga. Comentarios? Opiniones? Pues díganme :D Gracias a Lee Ab Koi y a Medaka-chan por dejar reviews se les agradece mucho. Hasta el próximo capitulo y este si lo publicare al recibir al menos 5 reviews asi que ya saben :D si tienen preguntas las responderé en esta sección. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dia 2: Acoso

"Hize que Gray-sama se preocupara mucho por mi, debo de estar actuando muy raro. No debo dejar que Gray-sama piense esas cosas de Juvia. Juvia debe esforzarze y actuar como siempre"

-Juvia-chan- la llamo Mirajane.

-Si-

-No te esfuerzes demasiado- le dedico una sonrisa.

-No lo hare- dijo feliz.

Gray salia del gremio para cojer algo de aire fresco. Camino un rato por las calles de Magnolia y vio que Natsu estaba en medio de una pelea pero no le dio importancia ya que Lucy y Happy estaban con el.

-El siempre haciendo alborotos- susurro.

Giraba por aqui, entraba en aquel lugar, pareciera como si Gray estuviese huyendo de alguien, o al menos tratando de esconderse.  
Su cara lucia como alguien molesto y se estaba hartando de aquella incomodidad.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando, no tengo enemigos por aqui y tampoco estoy alucinando"

Gray entro a un callejon lo mas rapido que pudo.

La persona que lo estaba siguiendo se detuvo y vio el callejon vacio, oscuro y apenas vio un gato a lo lejos. Luego, un ruido extraño, un empujon y Gray estaba apretando a quien fuese su agresor contra la pared y una cuchilla de hielo en las manos cerca del cuello de la persona que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Era alguien mas bajo que el y llevaba una capucha, no dijo nada al respecto pero la cuchilla se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello y luego Gray lo vio.

Unos mechones azules con algunos rizos en las puntas sobresalian de la capucha. Gray deshizo su cuchilla y la persona encapuchada no pudo moverse, no habia escapatoria, no podia safarze de aquel momento, adelante estaba Gray y atras, una pared dura de ladrillos.  
Gray se acerco mas y levanto la capucha para confirmar sus dudas.

-¿Juvia?- pregunto bastante sorprendido.

Juvia estaba con la mirada en el suelo muy sonrojada.

-Perdoneme Gray-sama, no queria asustarlo- musito.

-No hagas eso de nuevo, pense que eras un enemigo, estuve a punto de... Bueno no importa- decia con tono agresivo.

-Perdoneme Gray-sama- era lo unico que decia Juvia. Estaba muy avergonzada como para mirarle a la cara.

-¿Porque me seguias?- pregunto.

-No lo se- respondio Juvia.

Gray rapidamente acorralo a Juvia, por alguna razon estaba enfadado pero no comprendia el porque de ese enfado.

-Te ordeno que me lo digas- dijo sin sonar tan rudo.

-No puedo hacerlo- le dijo Juvia.

"Esta es la primera vez que Juvia no hace algo que yo le pida. ¿Que demonios le pasa?"

-No me gusta que hagas esto- empezo -¿No te das cuenta? Acosar a alguien asi realmente puede ser muy molesto Juvia- respiro sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Mirame- le grito.

Juvia alzo con temor la mirada y lo vio, unos ojos con tanto enfado y seriedad, Gray estaba deshaogandose en ese mismo momento.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? En otras ocasiones me has espiado cuando salgo del gremio y se que eres tu porque eres muy notable ademas vas como si nada, pero esta vez, no entiendo para que te encubristes asi, estas rara y eso no me gusta, aunque prefiero que dejes de acosarme y fastidiarme tanto- decia Gray casi con enojo.

-A Gray-sama le fastidia mucho Juvia- empezo a llorar -ya entiendo-

-¿Que es lo que supones que entiendes?- le pregunto acercandose mas a ella. Juvia tenia miedo de el.

-Que Juvia solo es una molestia para Gray-sama- grito y empezo a llorar con mas fuerza.

Gray quito las manos de la pared y Juvia aprovecho para escapar y salio corriendo lo mas que pudo. Corria y corria y se perdia entre la multitud.

Gray se quedo solo en el callejon mirando hacia arriba, luego en cuestion de segundos le dio un golpe a la pared al punto de agrietarla un poco.

"Yo mas idiota no puedo ser. ¿Porque me enoje tanto? Bueno quien no se enojaria por algo asi. Pero tuve la sensacion de querer hacer algo mientras estaba tan cerca de mi. Sus labios estaban muy rosados y ... Por un momento pense en besarla"

Gray quedo paralizado por un momento por lo ultimo que habia pensado. El penso que solo era cosa del momento, algo por lo que se dejaria llevar cualquiera en una situacion de cercania como lo fue hace unos instantes.

-Fue mas que eso, que decepcion- se dijo a si mismo.

Juvia estaba ya en su habitacion. No sabia que pensar, su plan de decirle a Gray sobre lo que siente en 7 dias no estaba funcionando.

"Todo era perfecto ayer. Yo a su lado acompañandolo, era el mejor dia. No debi seguirlo, Gray-sama estaba muy molesto. A Gray-sama no le gusta la compañia de Juvia. Gray-sama siempre evita a Juvia"

No cabe duda de que era una discusion. Juvia se sentia mal porque sentia que Gray estaba enojada con ella. Gray, por su parte, sentia un poco de lastima por ella, por todo lo que le habia dicho, se habia pasado un poco.

**N.A: lo mas seguro es que quieran golpiarme pero no lo hagan D: soy una buena persona. Gracias a esas bellas personitas que dejaron reviews estoy muy contenta. Estuve leyendo fanfics hoy y note uno que tiene mas de 100 reviews D: ojala mi historia pudiese llegar a tanto pero creo que con este no lo lograre, tal vez con otra historia. Ahora tengo miedo de leer sus reviews sean gentiles T_T bueno para no maltratarlas(os) ps subiré el capitulo en esta misma semana tal vez el jueves, lo mas seguro o sino el viernes :d para no dejarlas esperando tanto. Nos vemos :D y dejen reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

Dia 3: Soledad

-Lucy algo debemos hacer-

-No debemos meternos en eso y lo sabes-

-Pero Juvia...- decia una preocupada Mirajane.

-Ella estara bien- le apoyaba Lucy.

-Lleva medio dia encerrada aqui- toco la puerta del apartamento de Juvia.

-Estoy preocupada- decia la peliblanca.

-Debo irme-

-¿Vas a abandonar a Juvia?-

-Claro que no- respondio -Natsu me obligo a aceptar a hacer una mision con una recompensa tentadora- explico, Mirajane la miro preocupada.

-No te preocupes, volvere mañana al anochecer, cuida de Juvia, debe de estar algo inestable-

Lucy agarro una de sus llaves y llamo a Plue.

-Te lo dejo, hablale a el sobre cualquiera noticia y el podra comunicarse conmigo a traves de ondas magicas, fue un poder que descubri hace poco, apenas si me consume poder magico- decia Lucy.

-Estas preocupada por Juvia- rio Mirajane.

-Despues de todo en Fairy Tail somos una familia- y se despidio.

Poco despues de que se fuera Lucy, Juvia abrio la puerta y Mirajane estaba afuera mirandola muy sorprendida. Corrio a abrazarla.

-Juvia ¿Que paso?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Juvia se siente muy sola pero no sabe que hacer- decia abrazandola mas.

-No estas sola- acaricio su cabeza -Asi como dijo Lucy, en Fairy Tail somos una familia- la consolo.

Juvia invito a Mirajane a su pequeña sala del apartamento.

-¿Que paso ayer Juvia?- le pregunto un par de veces.

-Juvia siguio a Gray-sama- confeso -Gray-sama se enojo muchisimo con Juvia-

-Gray-sama le grito a Juvia-

-Gray-sama piensa que Juvia es una molestia-

Mirajane se levanto enfadada

-Debo ir a hablar con el- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta pero fue detenida por la mano de la peliazul.

-No haga eso, hara que Gray-sama se enoje mucho mas- empezo a llorar -Hara que Gray-sama piense en Juvia realmente como un estorbo en su vida-

Mirajane la consolo un rato mas, la abrazaba y ella lloraba pero a poco a poco se calmo. Plue hacia ruiditos para animarla.

-Juvia tienes que ser fuerte- le decia -Lavate la cara y ponte un poco de maquillaje para que no se te note la cara tan rosada- expreso.

-Juvia lo hara por su amiga- se levanto y fue a hacer lo que le habia dicho.

-Juvia tengo que regresar al gremio, no llores y ven conmigo, si quieres puedes quedarte sentada en la barra cerca mio y si ves a Gray no lo mires, al menos no por ahora, no le prestes atencion- le indico.

-Juvia debe actuar natural y no debo hacer que Gray-sama note que esto me afecto- comprendio.

Mirajane y Juvia caminaban al gremio, no era muy lejos solo dos calles mas arriba. Entraron y los hombres de Fairy Tail recibieron con sonrisas a la peliblanca. Juvia la seguia y se sento en la barra como le indico. Plue empezo a caminar por la mesa de la barra haciendo piruetas y haciendo reir a ambas.

-Juvia, ¿Quieres secar estos vasos por mi?- le sonrio.

-Juvia lo hara como agradecimiento- y empezo a secar los vasos.

Gray estaba en una mesa en una de las esquinas, miro fijamente a Juvia por unos instantes e inmediatamente se dio cuenta por un color rojizo en sus ojos que habia llorado por un largo rato, y que entrara asi con Mirajane significaba que ella la estaba consolando. De alguna manera se sentia culpable pero no podia hacer nada.

Juvia entrenida con Plue y con los vasos no se dio cuenta que Gray la estaba mirando, o al menos eso creia.

-¿Que le hicistes?- dijo Erza poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gray haciendo que este temblara.

-No se de que hablas- respondio. Erza apreto su mano y a Gray le empezo a doler el hombro.

-Eso duele-

-Entonces respondeme Gray. Algo le hicistes a Juvia, ella no actua asi-

-Tuvimos una discusion- explico

-Espero que eso tenga arreglo Gray- le dijo con mirada asesina.

-No tengo que arreglar nada con ella-

-No puedes ser mas idiota Gray- grito golpiando la mesa haciendo que este se levantara.

-No es algo en lo que debas meterte- le respondio Gray.

-No te mientras a ti mismo Gray- gritaba mas fuerte.

-Ya te dije que no estoy mintiendo y me importa poco lo que piensas de eso- grito y luego reflexiono.

Todos en el gremio los miraban con caras de asombro, incluso Juvia lo miraba y cuando el voltio a mirarla, ella quito la mirada.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien Gray- dicho esto Erza se marcho.

-Erza estaba muy enojada- dijo Elfman.

-No estaran discutiendo por cuestiones amorosas o si?- le pregunto Levy. Murmuros recorrieron el gremio. Y luego todos empezaron a reirse exepto Juvia.

-Levy-chan no pudistes contar un chiste mas bueno- decia Lissana riendo.

Gray noto que Juvia seguia haciendo gestos con Plue y no le presto atencion, solo lo miro por unos instantes y ya. Se fue malhumorado del lugar.

-Hicistes bien- decia Mirajane.

-Es dificil no mirarlo sabiendo lo mucho que el me estaba mirando- dijo.

-Pero lo disimulastes muy bien- aplaudio -te felicito- la animo.

-A Juvia le gustaria hacer mas amigos en Fairy Tail- comento.

-No es tan dificil, solo tienes que hablarles, integrarte mas al grupo y lo conseguiras- dijo animandola.

-Apenas es el dia 3, quedan 4-

-¿Vas a seguir con esto Juvia?- le pregunto.

-Hasta que se cumplan los 7 dias- dijo seriamente.

Poco a poco anochecio y Juvia queria regresar al apartamento.

-Juvia dejame comunicarle a Plue algunas cosas, despues de todo Lucy estaba preocupada por ti- le sonrio -Despues puedes llevarte a Plue para que te haga compañia- le propuso la peliblanca.

-A Juvia le encantara, a veces se siente muy solita-

Mirajane empezo a hablarle a Plue a contar un poco las cosas que pasaran y el solo asintio, cerro los ojos y activo su poder, luego los abrio e hizo ruiditos dando entender que habia terminado. Mirajane le dio las gracias y Plue se fue con Juvia.

"Todo lo que queria Juvia es ser amada por Gray-sama, que la abraze, que la bese y que este siempre con Juvia. Gray-sama se porto mal con Juvia"

**N.A: Si ya se pero bueno les traigo el capitulo hoy espero que les guste y no me peguen D: recibi un review bastante largo y eso me emociono, yo me esforzare para traerles mas historias que alimenten su instinto fangirl xD dentro de poco inico semestrales y debería estar haciendo mi trabajo semestral pero estoy aquí publicando hahahaha en fin dejen reviews y luego mas adelante si finalizo algo les hablare sobre un proyecto que a muchos les gustara pero todo depende de los reviews xD. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dia 4: Disculpa

Juvia se levanto de la cama, llevaba puesta una camiseta rosada pegada al cuerpo y un short blanco como pijama, eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y Juvia seguia durmiendo pero se tuvo que levantar porque al parecer alguien queria destrozar la puerta de su apartamento a golpes. Penso que era Mirajane o tal vez Lucy que regreso antes de tiempo y estaba desesperada por verla y saber de ella. Juvia camino hasta la puerta y como pensaba que serian alguna de sus dos amigas no le importo si la veian asi como estaba, se acomodo un poco su cabello despeinado y abrio la puerta. La cara de asombro de Juvia era tan notable como el sonido de su corazon con un rapido latido.

-Perdon por molestarte pero no podia esperar mas- decia Gray que estaba en frente de ella, luego la miro como estaba y este se sonrojo un poco al verla de aquella manera, recien levantada.

Juvia se sonrojo muchisimo porque no estaba preparada para verlo asi, ademas estaba en pijama y despeinada y lo mas que pudo hacer fue intentar cerrar la puerta de la verguenza pero la mano de Gray fue mas rapida y la detuvo a tiempo.

-No voy a dejar que me cierres la puerta en la cara- dijo serio asustando un poco a Juvia.

-Gray-sama, aun no entiendo el motivo por el cual vino a ver a Juvia- decia apenada.

-Eso es obvio Juvia, vine a hablar contigo-

-Juvia no tiene nada que hablar con Gray-sama- dijo valientemente.

Gray abrio la puerta entrando al apartamento y luego cerro la puerta como para indicarle que el no se movia de ahi hasta que lo escuchara.

Plue se escondio en una habitacion temblando del miedo. Juvia en cierta manera tenia miedo pero no el, sino de las palabras que diria en ese momento.

-Al menos deja que Juvia se cambie- decia apenada.

-No hay tiempo para eso, asi te ves bien- no penso lo que decia hasta unos segundos despues pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Gray-sama-

-Juvia, lo que paso el otro dia... Yo...- no encontraba las palabras.

Juvia miraba fijamente a Gray esperando que dijera algo pero parece que le costaba mucho.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin -Disculpame por tratarte de esa manera- bajo la mirada.

-No tiene que disculparse Gray-sama, Juvia ya entiendo que solo es un estorbo en la vida de...-

-Te equivocas- grito interrumpiendola y Juvia quedo asombrada.

-Me sentia abrumado eso es todo, es que no se como...- luego penso bien lo que queria decir, algo penso pero no estaba seguro si era buena idea decirlo.

-Juvia escuchame- la agarro por los hombros quedando frente a frente -No era mi intencion lastimarte y yo no queria hacerte llorar- dijo el pelinegro.

-Juvia entiende- dijo la peliazul.

-Juvia, nunca has sido un estorbo para mi- inmediatamente la abrazo, Juvia se sonrojo muchisimo ya que este fue a verla sin camisa y la estaba abrazando asi como si nada. Juvia le correspondio el abrazo.

-Gray-sama es tierno-

-No lo soy-

-Si lo es- sonrio.

-Juvia ya puedes soltarme-

-No quiero- decia apretandolo mas.

-¿Me perdonas- dijo separandose del agarre de Juvia.

-Juvia no esta segura-

-¿Que?- grito -Pero si me abrazastes, pense que...-

-Gray-sama lastimo a Juvia- lo interrumpio -Gray-sama hizo que Juvia llorara mucho- explico.

-¿Porque llorabas?- pregunto.

-Ah-

-Explicame porque llorabas mucho- dijo Gray en tono serio.

-Todos lo saben, Juvia no sabe porque Gray-sama no se da cuenta- decia sonrojada.

-No entiendo lo que hablas-

Juvia analizo un poco las cosas, podria ser que ella le diria todo a Gray en ese instante o dejarlo pasar para otro momento, ella no estaba tan segura.

-Gray-sama- respiro -¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado de una chica?- pregunto Juvia.

Gray se sorprendio un poco con la pregunta.

-No que yo recuerde pero ¿Porque me preguntas eso?- le pregunto Gray indignado.

-Gray-sama ¿Usted esta enamorado de alguna chica ahora mismo?-

-Juvia...-

-Responda por favor- Juvia sentia que su corazon iba a saltar de su pecho.

-No- una respuesta algo fria.

-Juvia entiende- suspiro.

-Juvia no entiendo, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- pregunto.

"Si no lo hago ahora, no lo podre hacer en un largo tiempo, ahora estamos los dos solos aqui y puedo decirselo pero no estoy segura. Juvia quiere demasiado a Gray-sama y no quiere ser rechazada"

-No es buena idea que Juvia lo diga- dijo apenada.

-Dilo-

-No-

-Entonces no te dire lo que te iba a decir- decia.

Fuese lo que fuese Juvia tenia demasiada curiosidad por saberlo pero si fuese una confesion de amor, Juvia queria decirselo primero ya que asi fue el reto que se puso a si misma.

-Gray-sama no me odie por esto-

-No lo hare, lo prometo- dijo Gray.

Juvia tenia su cara roja, era algo dificil de decir pero era el momento, lo era y tenia que hacerlo. Demoro un poco en hablar por lo que hubo un incomodo silencio.

-Juvia cuando me...-

-Te Amo- dijo mirandolo, Gray abrio sus ojos del asombro y Juvia se sonrojo aun mas, cosa que Gray pudo notar.

**N.A: si un capitulo algo medio raro pero ahi quedo, se supone que deberia estar este capitulo el jueves pero no tuve tiempo porque estaba ocupada en otras cosas xDD y ayer mi kokoro estaba destrozado y aun hoy lo esta, aun no entiendo como Mashima me pudo hacer esto, si no saben de lo que hablo por favor lean el manga de Ft, es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Me propuse a que si este Fic llega a 50 reviews les contare TODO sobre mi nuevo proyecto y hasta algunos wips podria mostrar pero todo depende de ustedes y esta mas que claro que el proyecto tiene que ver con Gruvia xD bueno las dejo y ya saben, dejen sus reviews. Gracias a todas esas hermosas personas que dejan su review les mando un beso muy grande. Hasta la proxima. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dia 5: Apoyo

-Juvia fue una tonta, Gray-sama estaba en frente mio, estaba en mi apartamento, Gray-sama vino a ver a Juvia, a disculparse, y yo lo arruine. Gray-sama queria que Juvia lo perdonara y que todo siguiera como antes pero Juvia no supo que paso y se lo dijo, simplemente lo dijo- decia frustrada agarrando su cabeza con sus manos, casi entrando en la locura.

-Calmate Juvia, no es para tanto- decia Lucy que regreso de su mision y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Mirajane para ir juntas a visitarla.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo Gray?- decia Mirajane preocupada.

-Gray-sama no sabia que decir, solo tartamudeo algunas cosas y Juvia no supo entender, Gray-sama se alejo y se fue como si nada y no pide evitar llorar, lo arruine todo- contesto Juvia.

-Animate Juvia- le dedico una sonrisa -Solo le dijistes dos palabras y estoy segura que sientes mas que eso, se fuerte porque aun te falta expresar todo lo que sientes en el corazon- dicho esto la abrazo.

-Juvia-chan, aun hay mucho de que hablar, hay tiempo aun para remediarlo- se unio al abrazo.

"Debo ser de lo peor por dejarla asi, practicamente con la palabra en la boca, irme asi fue peor que las cosas que le grite pero que mas podia hacer. Juvia nunca habia tan directa, decirme eso fue una sorpresa. Estoy temblando y siento mi corazon muy agitado, siento como si una gran emocion estuviera tratando de explotar dentro de mi, vaya, de seguro escuchar eso me ha llegado directamente al corazon. ¿Que es esto que siento? Claro que me habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero siempre los evitaba porque no queria que ella entrara en mi vida, no queria que ella o que nadie mas supiese como son mis verdaderos sentimientos"

-Debo darle una respuesta- suspiro.

Gray toco la puerta de un apartamento y la chica que lo recibio se sorprendio al verlo.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que vinistes aqui, Gray?- pregunto.

-Erza, fue hace tanto tiempo que creo que hasta se me olvidaria donde era exactamente- respondio.

-Pasa Gray- hizo pasar al muchacho y el se sento en el sofa.

-Veni aqui porque nesecito ayuda- expreso -¿Como le dices a una mujer que no puedes aceptar sus sentimientos?- pregunto con la mirada en el suelo.

Gray recibio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, haciendole un moreton y se toco por el dolor.

-Enfrentalo y liberalo Gray- dijo muy seria -Algun dia te ibas a enamorar y ella es muy linda y siempre te anda protegiendo, date cuenta de eso- decia con una mirada asesina.

-Es tan dificil, no quiero lastimarla, ella es tan fragil- decia Gray -Si no resulta ella estara muy triste- finalizo.

Gray sintio como la punta de una espada lo señalo.

-Gray- dijo -Si no quieres lastimarla no lo hagas, si quieres que resulte entonces esfuerzate- grito -Amala de la misma manera en que te ama a ti y protegela como ella lo hace por ti, acepta ese sentimiento que tienes por dentro y liberalo- bajo la espada -se feliz Gray, con ella- sonrio.

-No estoy seguro aun, tengo que pensarlo- se levanto dispuesto a irse. Erza lo detuvo en la puerta.

-Gray, piensalo mucho- lo miro -Yo te estare apoyando, porque tu eres un gran amigo para mi- dicho esto Gray se marcho con una cara decidida y Erza entiendo que Gray haria lo correcto.

Gray iba caminando ya para sus aposentos pero fue interrumpido por Natsu.

-Gray hagamos una competencia con Elfman y Gajeel- decia con una sonrisa -Apuesto a que no puedes comer mas que yo- decia muy animado.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Gray sorprendiendo mucho a Natsu.

-Oe Gray, pasa algo?- dijo algo preocupado.

-No te interesa- dijo.

-Maldito- Natsu corrio donde Gray y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Pero que...-

-Si no confias en tus amigos para que estas en este gremio entonces-

-Natsu- se sorprendio al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo muy alegre.

-Gracias Natsu, nesecitaba ese golpe- dijo bastante entusiasmado -Yo ganare esa competencia- dijo.

-Ese es el Gray que yo conozco, vamos- decian ambos caminando hacia el gremio.

**N.A; si se que quedo algo corto pero vamos por el buen camino, pues que les puedo decir, hoy fue un dia de luz, vieron la imagen gruvia que nos hizo mashima en twitter? OMG lo vi apenas desperté por eso dije.. ummm es un buen dia para publicar :D bueno yo quiero fangirlear t.t que tal si les dejo mi twitter y fangirleamos juntas? *o* Diixiie24 me dicen que son de aquí y con mucho gusto las seguire *o* osea imagínense yo hablar con rirukasabe o la dios de medaka-chan OMG XD ya en serio síganme en Diixiie24 y twittemos xD bueno dejen reviews ya saben lo normal xaito :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Dia 6: Sentimiento Aprovado

Miraba de un lado a otro algo nervioso, giraba la cabeza a todos lados a cada momento, casi no podia tomar de su bebida, lucia bastante frustrado.

-Gray estas muy inquieto- le dijo Lucy.

-Claro que no-

-Claro que si, pareciera como si estuvieses buscando a alguien- le decia Natsu.

-No estoy buscando a nadie- fruncio el ceño.

Gray no podia soportarlo se sentia muy ansioso y era un sentimiento extraño en su interior. Estaba muy impaciente por hacer algo o que la maga de agua se apareciera ya en el gremio pero, no habia señales de ella. Gray se canso de esperar y se levanto a la puerta del gremio para salir. Lucy entendio de que Gray buscaba a Juvia y eso la alegro muchisimo.

Gray camino afuera del gremio unos cuantos pasos y fue alli que la vio distraida caminando al gremio.

Juvia alzo la mirada y lo vio. Estaban frente a frente a una distancia considerable.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes y luego Juvia quito la mirada, trato de caminar pasando al lado del mago de hielo pero este se puso en frente de ella impidiendo que ella se alejara de el.

-Gray-sama, dejeme pasar- le pidio amablemente.

-No lo hare- le dijo.

-Porque?- pregunto la peliazul.

-Tenemos que hablar- finalizo.

Juvia no queria escuchar mas, habia estado muy triste por lo que paso y no queria mas decepciones asi simplemente lo ignoro y trato de caminar alejandose de el pero el mago de hielo se puso frente a ella y la abrazo.

-Por favor, Juvia, hablemos- dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la chica.

-Gray-sama- empezo a llorar -No me haga esto-

-Ya no hay nesecidad de llorar Juvia- se separaron.

-Perdon por no poder decir nada, es la primera vez que una chica me dice esas palabras y fue una sorpresa, no crei que fueras tan valiente- dicho esto Juvia se sonrojo.

-Gracias, pero...-

-Juvia lo estuve pensando y creo que de alguna manera cuando no estas cerca mirandome siento que te extraño y cuando me voy a misiones por largos dias siempre me acuerdo de ti- le sonrio.

-Juvia no entiende del todo Gray-sama- decia sonrojada.

-Es dificil de explicar-

Juvia tomo la mano de Gray y la puso en su pecho, el chico se sonrojo por practicamente le estaba tocando su busto.

-Gray-sama, se que puedes sentirlo, es el corazon de Juvia, esta latiendo rapido por usted- sonrio -Esta asi porque esta cerca, para Juvia no hay nadie mas importante que Gray-sama- expreso.

Gray quedo pensativo por unos instantes, reflexionando las palabras que escucho.

-Juvia, no se que decir- atino a decir.

-Juvia lo quiere demasiado, Gray-sama- dijo muy segura.

-Lo se- dijo Gray -Yo tambien estoy sintiendo algo por ti- dijo algo sonrojado.

Juvia escucho esas palabras miles de veces en su cabeza.

-Juvia- dijo debilmente Gray -Eres importante y no quiero que estemos peleados- la miro -quiero estar cerca tuyo- expreso.

Juvia sonrio de una manera que Gray hasta penso que era muy tierna.

-Juvia esta feliz- dijo muy alegre.

-Si tu lo estas yo tambien- dijo Gray.

Gray invito a Juvia a un restaurante donde comieron y conversaron animadamente, Gray empezo a disfrutar de la compañia de Juvia y era una persona bastante interesante y graciosa, la empezo a mirar de otra forma.

-Gray-sama, hay algo que Juvia no entiende- dijo la peliazul ya caminando de regreso.

-Dime- la miro.

-Que siente usted por Juvia?- se atrevio a preguntar.

-Es algo que realmente no tengo claro pero cuando no estas, te extraño y siento que yo sin ti mi vida tendria una especie de vacio, simplemente por el hecho de que no estes- dijo dejando a Juvia paralizada.

La chica lo agarro del brazo y caminaron asi hasta su lugar de destino.

-Gracias por acompañar a Juvia- le sonrio.

-De nada- respondio -Nos veremos mañana, despues de todo hay algo que quiero decirte- finalizo.

Juvia estaba impaciente por saber, casi ni dormia de solo estar pensando en el mañana.

"Hize lo que tenia que hacer, no puedo alejarla por siempre de mi. Debo aceptar que poco a poco se ha convertido en alguien importante para mi. Verla sonreir y lo que mas me gusta de ella. Nunca encontre a una mujer que me ame mas que ella. Juvia, perdoname por mis rechazos y ayudame a comprender estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, ayudame a amarte como tu me amas a mi."

**N.A: hola, bueno lamento decirles que el próximo capitulo será el final de la historia D: si una lastima xD pero no desesperen mis queridos lectores, les traigo otro sensacional fic llamado Destino Magico y me encanta esa historia, realmente es buenísima (ya llevo casi los 3 capitulos escritos y es fantástico espero les guste). Y que hago yo publicando un miércoles? Ps les contare la buena noticia. Despues de que Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima me han respondido en twitter, por obra de Dios encontré el twitter de la seiyuu de Juvia, Mai Nakahara, ELLA ME RESPONDIO UN TWEET ESTA MAÑANA Y YO NO SE COMO EXPRESAR TODO LO QUE SIENTO AHORA MISMO KYAAAAA *O* por eso quería decirles esta linda noticia y regalarle este capitulo J Dejen reviews y espero les guste mi otra historia …**


	8. Chapter 8

Dia 7: Equipo

Juvia se habia quedado dormida, realmente era porque estaba soñando con Gray. Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y sintio que debia apurarse pero luego lo penso, no tenia ningun apuro. Aunque lo que le dijo Gray de decirle algo importante, ella esperaria, ademas queria verse bien asi que se tomaria su tiempo.

Ya casi era mediodia cuando salio de su apartamento y se dirigio al gremio. Era un dia soleado y Juvia podia mirar el cielo azul, era hermoso. La peliazul entro al gremio y algunas personas se le quedaron mirando, luego se le acerco Gajeel.

-Hasta que al fin apareces- le dijo el chico.

-Pasa algo Gajeel-kun?- pregunto preocupada.

-Gray te esta buscando- interrumpio Levy.

-A mi?- dijo sonrojada.

-Juvia ven aqui- la llamo Mirajane con una gran sonrisa.

Juvia fue hasta donde su amiga.

-Juvia hasta que al fin llegas, donde te habias metido?- le pregunto peliblanca.

-Perdon, Juvia se quedo dormida- dijo disculpandose.

-Bueno eso no importa, lo bueno es lo que esta pasando ahora- le dijo.

-Oh Juvia estas aqui, Gray te esta buscando- los interrumpio Natsu que venia con Happy.

-Bueno Juvia, veras, desde que Gray llego al Gremio en la mañana ha estado buscandote, hasta le pregunto a todos los que estabamos aqui dejandonos bastante sorprendidos- rio Mirajane.

-Gray-sama esta buscandome- dijo para si misma sonrojandose.

Juvia empezo a buscar por el gremio y a ver si veia a Gray y vio que venia bajando del segundo piso, al parecer queria ver las misiones de rango S que algun dia se atreveria a tomar cuando el maestro lo considerara como uno.

Juvia se le quedo mirando fijamente y Gray se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras porque pudo ver como el la miraba.

-Juvia sube aqui un momento por favor- grito y todo el gremio escucho.

Todo el gremio murmuraba cosas como "vaya al fin Gray se dio cuenta" o algo como "sabia que esos dos quedarian juntos tarde o temprano.

Juvia se apresuro a subir hasta donde Gray y quedaron frente a frente en el segundo piso del gremio.

-Juvia, tardastes mucho en venir al gremio, estaba a punto de irte a buscar- dijo el pelinegro.

-Se preocupa demasiado Gray-sama- dijo la chica.

-Bueno de seguro te gustara lo que te voy a proponer- dijo sonriendole.

Juvia solo sonria sonrojada.

-Formemos un equipo, hagamos una mision juntos- dijo finalmente.

Juvia se quedo sorprendida.

-Con que eso era- susurro pero Gray la pudo escuchar.

-No quieres?- le pregunto.

-Claro que si, a Juvia le gustara mucho ir a una mision con Gray-sama- dijo emocionada.

La verdad Juvia esperaba mas, alguna confesion o algo parecido pero penso que estando a solas con el en una mision, resultaria mejor, puede que en la mision el le confiese sus sentimientos asi mismo como hizo ella.

-Juvia esa cara- dijo Gray.

La chica se sonrojo al mas no poder, por estar en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Gray se acerco a ella, tenia al chico muy cerca de ella.

-Te ves muy linda hoy- penso en voz alta y se sonrojo el pelinegro.

-Juvia esta feliz de que Gray-sama piense asi- le sonrio.

-Bueno cuando se van a besar?- dijo Levy y cuando Juvia y Gray se voltiaron estaba la mitad del gremio escondido detras de unas cortinas y otros escondidos entre las escaleras, Levy, Lucy y Mirajane estaban mas cercas detras de un muro.

-Levy para que hablastes?- la regaño Lucy.

Juvia se sonrojo y Gray voltio su cara a otro lado para que no vieran su ligero sonrojo, cosa que Juvia pudo notarlo.

El gremio solo le sonrio a ambos enamorados y los dejaron solos para que tuvieran su momento.

-Ellos siempre arruinando todo- decia un avergonzado Gray.

-Gray-sama quiere a Juvia- sonrio la chica.

-Si- afirmo -Te quiero- dijo mirandola.

Juvia podia llorar de la felicidad pero aguanto.

Gray se acerco a Juvia poco a poco, queria besarla porque estaba sintiendo algo muy grande dentro de el, queria demostrarselo con un beso.  
Estaba a pocos centimetros de los labios de la peliazul y ella cerro sus ojos, esperandolo a el que se acercara mas.

-Este seria tu primer beso- susurro estando tan cerca de ella.

-Juvia solo quiere hacer esto con Gray-sama- dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

Entonces la beso. Fue un toque de labios y poco a poco lo profundizaron pero Gray se separo porque queria que el primero fuese de lo mas tierno, lo haria para demostrarle lo mucho que estaba llegando a quererla. La chica sonrio, realmente estaba muy feliz.

-Juvia, arregla tus cosas que nos vamos- le dijo.

-Juvia no se quiere ir, quiere quedarse aqui con Gray-sama- dijo la chica.

-Pero vas a estar conmigo, estamos en un equipo y vamos a hacer nuestra primera mision juntos- dijo sonriendole.

-Si- dijo la chica.

Gray agarro la mano de Juvia y entrelazo la suya con la de ella. Juvia se sonrojo.

-Salgamos del gremio asi- dijo Gray.

-Pero todo el gremio se dara cuenta- dijo Juvia.

-No importa- suspiro -Que todos vean que ahora somos una pareja- dijo decidido.

-Lo somos?- pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-Bueno no del todo, pero algun dia sera oficial- dicho esto bajaron al primer piso aun agarrados de las manos.

El gremio empezo a festejar, estaban contentos por ambos pero no se pudieron quedar mucho tiempo ya que tenian que ir a cumplir una mision juntos.

"Esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, conocerla a ella fue lo mejor"

-Gray-sama- se nos hace tarde.

-Ya voy- apresurando su paso.

-Esta muy distraido, Gray-sama- le sonrio.

-Solo tomame de la mano y nunca me sueltes- le dijo Gray a Juvia mientras juntaban sus manos para irse a hacer su mision.

**N.A: y bueno este es el final .-. si no me maten hice lo que pude xD bueno les gusto? Que le parecio? Dejen reviews. Recuerden que pueden seguir mi otra historia Destino Magico la cual me tardare un poco en actualizar tal vez el jueves o viernes ya este el capitulo 3 :D escucharon del concurso de manga de la shonen jump INTERNACIONAL O.O bueno estare ocupada trabajando en ello y por eso no tardare mas en actualizar mis fics pero no desesperen que no los abandonare NO ABANDONARE DESTINO MAGICO NO ME PERMITIRE HACERLO, asi que pasen y léanlo. Bueno nos vemos después en mi otra historia y deséenme suerte que yo quiero ganar xD y bueno sino gano al menos quiero tener la satisfacción de que lo intente y que los EDITORES EN JEFE leyeron mi trabajo bueno xaito que tengo mucho por dibujar :D y como dibujo? Ps búsquenme en Deviantart como dixieulquiorra24 y verán. **


End file.
